Dear Diary
by Lexxy2793
Summary: people say that everyone has different lives one after another, what happens when they all collide together please read and review, constructive criticism is welcomed Lexxy2793
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been away from writing for a while so I thought I may try again. Some ideas have been floating in my head for ages so I thought I would combine them and write this, hopefully it pans out. Please do review and leave ideas on how I can improve my work, I can't guarantee I'll listen but hey ho, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the original characters but I would like to think that I own their personalities in this as most, if not all, are out of character.

Chapter One

Dear Diary,

It was the first day of university today, and I was late, I know, great way to start the year. The reason, I couldn't find my keys-I swear they have legs. I had packed my books together last night so all I had to do was take a shower, throw on some clothes, grab some toast and go, but I completely forgot about the keys. Tonight they are going in my coat pocket.

When I finally got to the campus, finding a parking space was a nightmare. It took me about half an hour to find where the bays were for the bikes so in the end I walked into my first lecture an hour late, still in my leathers. I apologized, of course, the lecturer didn't mind, she seems a bit of a soft touch, and took my seat at the back of the hall.

The lesson was just an introduction to the subject, Biology, so I took the time to survey my classmates and the lecturer. There was a group of girls to the right of me who reminded me of Barbie dolls-you know the kind; bleached blonde, straightened to hell, straw like hair; make up slapped on their faces, enough that a trowel would be needed to take it off; the thinnest, tightest shirt tat showed off whatever bra they were wearing; the shortest skirt possible that showed the matching thong to their bra, who just gave off the impression that they wanted a quick fuck behind the bike shed and probably would do in the year to come. I can't believe they actually made it onto the course, some of the answers or questions they asked really did match their hair colour. One girl asked what *'marine' meant, I mean Jesus, if you picked the fucking course you should at least know what it's about. I seriously felt like smacking her around the head with a dictionary.

And then to the left to me you had the people I would most aptly call the Kens, the opposite gender to the Barbie dolls and matched them perfectly. They were the ones with the football jackets and the tight shirts and jeans who whistled at the Barbies when they stood or flicked their hair or did anything basically, the ones that would be doing the fucking behind the sheds and were just as thick as pig shit as the girls were. This is university now, come on, leave high school behind and grow up.

There were also the posh snobs in front of me, who gave me the funniest looks when I walked past them to get to my seat; I wished that I had a camera, so that when I punched them I could show them what they looked like.

They were a group of mixed genders, the girls wearing blouses and skirts; smart, knee length ones, not the short ones like the Barbies; the boys wearing suits; both wearing neat black shoes, seriously, you would think they were the lecturers the way they were dressed. And of course their clothes screamed designer labels which meant money. Rub it in my face why don't you that your mummy or daddy could pay for your education and it not dent their pockets at all, that you didn't have to work your ass off by doing three jobs for two years after high school. Somehow, I don't think I'm going to fit in this class.

But it was the lecturer that intrigued me the most. Her name was Bella Cullen (she had introduced herself to me as I walked in) and she was a stunning woman I have to admit. She had brown hair which even in the ponytail she wore it in, you could tell she washed it every day and cared for it. Her face was like it was sculpted out of marble, perfect in everyway and her body in perfect proportion. Her skin colour was like porcelain. Even though all of this made her beautiful, it was her eyes which attracted me the most, a bright dazzling golden, which changed to black almost for an instant when the Barbie asked the question which I have already noted. I wonder if they were contact lenses.

She let us go for the next lecture and I realised that I hadn't actually been paying attention for the first part of the lesson that I had been in. I quickly had to scribble the assignment down (write an essay on a marine animal of your choice, explaining how their biology helps them to survive. Don't know what to do yet) and then make my hasty escape as the next lecture was about to start. I then had about two hours to kill, and me being a complete book freak, went to the library after going to the toilet to take my leathers off and stashing them in my bike seat.

Considering that the university was brand new, the smell of the library was of old books, the musky scent of the pages was heaven to me. I spent most of my time going through the columns of wood which contained these treasures, and some of them really were. They had records of the town and surrounding area as far back as the 1800's, it was quite interesting to read about all the murder and shit that happened then. Why do I have a weird fascination with stuff like that?

Anyhow, I was stuck with the Barbie and Kens in my third lecture, Chemistry. They were just as thick in this lesson as they had been in Biology, and the feeling to twat them with a dictionary was strong again. I think I may need to go back to anger management classes again. Chemistry was just another introduction, so I didn't have to do much really, even when we got to the practical experiments which were titrations. It was so easy to do as we did it at A-Level yet the really thick Barbie still couldn't get it right, she was too interested in flirting.

When the lecture finally ended, I grabbed my leathers and got changed, after going back to the library to take out a book. It was as I was going back to my bike when I saw them. There were two guys and a chick next to the two bikes that were parked next to mine. They were all in black leathers and boots, and were all wearing black tops; the guys in muscle tops and the girl in a vest top like me. Forks had really weird weather, one minute it would be cold, the next it would be sunny with a slight breeze.

"Nice bike," I looked up and saw them looking at me.

"Cheers, yours isn't so bad either. I've always wanted a Harley, I love the way they purr."

"See I knew it wouldn't just be me that thought that they purr." I laughed as the other guy punched him.

"Yeah, we're a hard species to find." We all laughed then and it was then that I realised that the girl had the same eyes as my lecturer, Bella. "I don't mean to be rude but are you related to the Biology teacher?"

"Yeah, she's my mum, it's awful having teacher as parents; they are they're so pushy about homework." We all laughed again.

"Well it was nice talking to you, maybe we'll see each other around, or I'll hear you." With that I put my helmet on and left the lot.

I really should get on with that assignment now and perhaps clean the house, its amazing how quickly clutter piles up.

Xena xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dear Diary,

I wasn't late, hallelujah, nor did my keys spring legs again and I had enough time to change out of my leathers before my day began. I parked next to the Harley that the guy I saw yesterday owned and sat there for a while admiring it, okay maybe not a while but I did give it a lustful look, god I want one.

Bella Cullen wasn't in today, which I thought was really weird as it was only the second day of the year, so instead we had a young lad, who didn't look much older than us, trying to give a lecture on the ecosystem. I say trying but really he was failing. The Barbies were just ridiculous, asking so many stupid fucking questions that my anger at their stupidity started to rise again and the dictionary was becoming a good idea again. To *my surprise, me and the posh snobs had something to say to each other and actually had some laughs together, admittedly, we were taking the piss out of the Barbie and Kens but it made the lecture interesting. It was that hard for him to teach that I started my assignment (you know, the marine animal one) and nearly finished it (just got to make my notes into paragraphs, check a few facts that I'm not too sure on and type it up on my laptop). In the end, the poor lad gave up teaching and just wrote the notes up on the wall. By the time I'd finished writing his notes out and taken the assignment (from the lesson, write an essay about the ecosystem of a lake of your choice), I had an hour of the lecture left, and as I only had two lessons that day, I had a few hours to kill.

I decided to go to the library again, how boring am I. I found a quiet spot at the back of the library, plugged my laptop in, connected to the internet and set about my work. It took me two hours to complete both assignments. I looked at my watch and realised that I only had half an hour before next lecture. Thank god the canteen is in the same building as my lecture. I quickly grabbed a bag of crisps and ate them on the way.

I was sat at the back when they entered; the girl smiled at me and came to sit next to me.

"I didn't know you were doing English?"

"Yeah, I like English so I thought I would do it again." She shook her head and giggled a bit.

"You're mad; I'm only doing it because I need it to be a journalist."

The teacher then walked in, followed by the lads from the bikes, who came and sat in front of us. The teacher came round and passed us each two books which we had to read and then write an essay comparing the language etc. pretty boring work and then he left the class, saying he would be back in an hour to see how far we had come.

"Really, I thought that this would be A-Level work, not a bloody degree." We all laughed.

"My name is Nessie, this is my fiancé Jacob and he is Paul."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Alexius."

"What made you come to Forks then?" Paul asked me.

"I don't really know,…I was just pulled here."

"Oi biker lot, shut up, we are trying to do the work." One of the Barbie's shouted to us. So me being me, I decided to retaliate.

"What you have enough brain cells to actually read, never mind write the essay." The whole class laughed other than the Barbie who ended up going bright red.

"You're just jealous." I snorted.

"Yeah right, of what?"

"Well I'm still hot and have my life in front of me, whereas you don't even know who your baby's dad is."

Yeah, you can imagine how I reacted. I did well, I think, it could have been a lot worse. I got up, quite cool, and walked up to her so that we were at eye level.

"Do you want to repeat that? Go on I dare you?" I saw her gulp and loved the look of fear in her eyes but I have to give her dues where they are needed, she did repeat it so she's got balls. This is what I mean by I was good, I put my hand round her neck and lifted her off her feet.

"For your information, my baby's name is Dan Junior and his dad died in a car accident when I was pregnant, so don't you dare (ok at this point I did give her a jolt and possibly squeezed a little bit but she could still breath I promise) talk about my child or my husband, got it (ok, I definitely did squeeze this time, oops)," she tried to nod with my hand cutting her breath out of her. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She managed to squeak out a response before I decided to throw her into her desk. "I mean it, you talk about my family again and I will rearrange your face so bad that your plastic surgeon of a father wont be able to fix it."

Well I couldn't stay in uni after that, I was way too angry, so I grabbed my stuff and left. It wasn't until I got back to my bike that I saw Paul leaning against his bike. He walked up to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" A bit of a stupid question if you ask me but I let it slide.

"Yeah I'm ok, just had to get out so I'm now going to go home till I need to pick my little man up and you can call me every name under the son I really don't care." He laughed a little under his breath. "What's so funny?"

"Well for one, I wouldn't call you anything because you really look like a slapper, don't you (I laughed at that bit) and between you and me, I would definitely get a boner if you wore a school kid uniform." I had a smile on my face now and playfully punched his arm.

"You dirty old man." He walked with me to his bike.

"How about you and Dan come round tonight, to La Plush, there's a barbeque on the beach and there are more kids there so he will have friends to play with."

"I might do, it all depends on how I will get there. I only have a bike."

"I will talk to Nessie, I'm sure her dad will come to pick you up, so what do you say?"

"Alright then, see you later."

"Yeah you will, just a question, I don't know where you live, and I haven't got anything else to do today so how about I follow you."

"You can come for a coffee or something if you want." I smiled. It's been so long since I've had male company that even just a coffee would be nice for me. He smiled back at me and we rode to mine.

Xena xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Dear Diary,

I can't believe how the night has gone, it has been wonderful.

We rode back to mine, all the way I kept on listening to the purr of that motorbike wishing that one day I would have one to call my own. We pulled into my drive just as the Chief pulled into his. I swung my leg off the bike and heard Paul let out a little whistle. I smiled inwardly as I took my helmet off.

"Hi Chief, how are you today?"

"Not too bad, oh I forgot," we watched as he quickly dived into his back seat and re-emerged holding a black and white football. "I believe this belongs to your little man." He smiled kindly and chucked it at me.

"Cheers," I smiled back at him and held the ball up as a way to show thanks. "Just a warning, you may have a complaint about me." Charlie just shook his head.

"What have you done now?" he shook his head again with a smile and made his way up to his front door as we moved to mine.

"Nothing too serious." He just shook his head with the ongoing smile and went inside.

I unlocked the door and let Paul in.

"Please do excuse the mess, I didn't have a lot of time this morning to clear up." I looked back and saw him following me to the kitchen. I picked the bowls of cornflakes off the table and put them next to the sink.

"Coffee?" he nodded and I flicked the kettle on and turned to look at him. He had taken his jacket off and he was leant against the fridge, arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. "What?" I asked him, folding my own arms and lent against the worktop. It was really hard to concentrate though as his arms and shoulders had caught my attention. They were nice, very nice, and I couldn't help think what was under the top. What, like I said, I hadn't had the company of a man in a while and he was hot.

"You think this is messy! You clearly haven't seen my mums place when she has had the kids round." The kettle finished boiling so I got busy making the coffee, careful not to look fully at him as I admired him through my hair. He had moved to sit at the dining table and he just looked so manly that I couldn't help but feel myself get warm between the legs. I bet he had this effect on loads of women, I wonder how many he has laid. I put the finished coffees on the table and sat down.

"How did you know how I liked my coffee?" he asked over his coffee. I watched as the steam rose in front of his eyes and they smouldered. This guy is good.

"Don't know, a guess I guess." We sat and spoke for a while until I realised that I had to pick up Dan.

"I could come with if you want; Nessie says her granddad can pick us up from the school on his way back home." I thought about it and nodded.

"Let me just grab him a change of clothes and quickly change out of my trousers." We had spoken so much that I'd not changed out of my leathers. I gathered Dan's stuff together and thought about the man that was in my kitchen. He was lovely, and I didn't just mean in looks. We had so much in common, both had a fiery temper and both valued our family. It was really nice to talk to him, and to top it all off, we had been flirting just a little bit, and he was the one who started it. Oh god, I sound like a teenager.

I went back downstairs to see him waiting, once again leaning with his arms crossed showing those perfect arms.

"Come on then." We spoke and flirted some more on the way to school. We were talking when I heard the thumping of my son's heavy footing and him shouting mummy before he jumped on me.

"Hey bud, how was school? I asked him as I hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"I don't like it mum; I don't want to be here." I sighed, I knew he didn't want to come to the school, he was being bullied already and I knew it was about his dad.

"Well how about I put a smile on your face, we are going out tonight."

"Where to mummy?" he cocked his head to one side and my heart melted, he looked just like his dad when he did that.

"The beach babe," I ruffled his hair again feeling the sharp spikes that the gel had made his hair become tickle my hand. "I want you to be polite and on your best behaviour you hear me." He nodded and ran to the front gates with the throng of other kids, and we followed.

"What was that about not wanting to come to school?" I looked at him, trying to judge how he would react. I know we had a lot in common but I wasn't prepared to tell him about my child's troubles.

"Just school being school." Paul just nodded, I think he understood that I wasn't ready to talk to him like that and walked us over to a very nice Mercedes that was waiting.

"Hey Doc, cheers for picking us up. This is Xena and Dan Junior." He pointed to us as we got in. The Doctor nodded at us and started driving when he knew we were strapped in. I must admit he drove quite fast, too fast for my liking as Dan was in the car, but I somehow felt safe.

We made it to the beach quite quickly and we followed the two men into a very nice, spacious house that looked quite expensive. We were welcomes by quite a few people, all of whom were just as outstanding as Bella was. Paul showed Dan to the bathroom so he could get changed and we all left and made our way to the beach where a barbeque was on the go. I watched Dan as his face lit up at the sight of the sea and he ran off to play, after I was assured that there would be plenty of eyes on him and the other children so nothing would happen. After I was introduced to loads of different people I sat down on one of the driftwood logs and as I ate my burger I watched everyone.

There were a lot of couples here, and I felt a pang in my heart. I looked up to the sky, I could see the moon which was out in the day, and spoke to myself and Dan Senior. Why did you have to go darling? Why were you driving drunk? I know we were going through a rough patch I know I was a bitch when I was pregnant, always starting an argument out of everything, but we were working things out. I looked at my hands and realised I was crying when I felt Emily passing me a tissue.

"If you want to talk you know where I am." I smiled weakly through the tears.

"I'm not really one for talking." She sat down next to me and we just watched the children have a last run around in the sea spray before it was time to go home. It was nice, the silence comforting.

Dr Cullen drove us back home and carried Dan to bed for me as he'd fallen asleep bless him, he was knackered from making new friends at the beach. I think it's time for me to go to bed too, I can do the tidying tomorrow.

Xena xx


End file.
